The Bounty
by Sonic2598
Summary: Amy wants Sonic Badly, So she issue a bounty on both Sonic & Axel! not one touch of sonamy ONE SHOT NO CHAPTERS


The Bounty

Sonic & Axel were relaxing at green hills 'you know I could retire here' said Sonic 'yeah but you have a long way to retirement' said Axel, just then they heard a scream 'SONNNIKU' 'oh no don't tell me who I think that is' Said Sonic 'yep that Amy' Said Axel 'see ya bro I'm outta here' said sonic. Sonic runs from Amy 'GET BACK HERE' shouted Amy 'get the hell away from me you crazy bitch' 'I won't stop until your MINE' Said Amy, back with Axel 'YOUR SLOWING DOWN SONIC' said Axel 'just watch this' Said Sonic, he get ready for his spin dash, 'SONIC BOOM' shouted Sonic 'NOOOOO I lost him' said Amy 'LATER SUCKER' said Sonic, 'sonic mark my words you will be mine soon' said Amy, she then left Green hills and headed to the coffee shop 'I got to figure out how to get sonic, maybe if I use a gun' said Amy 'did I hear you right, a gun' Said Rouge who heard everything that Amy said 'yea that right' said Amy suddenly rouge started to laugh 'Hun you can't shoot him it against the law' said rouge who was sitting down with Amy 'but if I use a tranquilizer gun he'll be out for hours and he all mine' said Amy with a smirk 'jeez you'll do anything to get him, you ever think about putting a bounty on him?' said Rouge ' a bounty?' Said Amy

'That is if you have big money 'said Rouge 'how does $10.000 sound?' Said Amy 'oh jeez how'd you get that kind of money, that not important, you want Sonic badly issue a bounty on him and Axel as well and the whole city will be against them and will do everything to capture them' said Rouge 'I like that idea but how do we spread the word?' Said Amy 'we make a public broadcast on T.V issuing the bounty on Sonic & Axel then we sit and wait' Said Rouge 'okay let do it, (Evil laugh) sonic you'll be MINE' Said Amy. Now both Rouge & Amy head out to the television broadcast station to issue the bounty, they get there friends from the broad cast team to put them on live TV (On channel 22) meanwhile Sonic & Axel are watching TV at Sonic's house they were watching TV until 'we interrupt the follow hockey game for the following message' 'What the fuck is this?' Said Axel

'Hello I'm Amy Rose many of you know me as the pink hedgehog that chases one sonic the hedgehog' 'What the fuck is Amy doing on TV?' Said Sonic 'now this is a message intended for Sonic, Sonic I know you and Axel are listening because I know you love to watch hockey so that why I chose this station to issuing my message,' fuck' said Sonic

'that is why I am issuing a bounty on Axel Rogan & Sonic T Hedgehog in the amount of $10.000' 'What are you kidding me' Said Sonic 'yo watch this' said Axel who go to the phone and calls 'and those who want to help bring those two down, we are accepting calls now for details, and we have one caller hello your on the air'. 'Yeah I got a question to ask, is it true that the bounty on Axel & Sonic is worth $10.000? 'Yes sir that correct'

'YOU CHEAP BASTARD. WHAT THE FUCK ME AND SONIC ARE WORTH 5 GRAND EACH? COME UP WITH SOME MORE CASH FUCK' said Axel who was laughing his ass off as well as sonic 'Axel you asshole I'll get you for that and more important I get you sonic, your time is ticking away 'ah whatever no one can catch us so you what until you catch us we got two words for ya SUCK IT (click) they hang up 'oh that it Sonic Axel your going down, ladies and gentlemen let the bounty hunting begin! and I want them brought to me alive not dead' ' said Amy who finish off and walked out.

(Back to the hockey) 'what the hell is wrong with Amy she know damn well I don't like her' sonic said 'man a fucking bounty' said Axel 'yo your eating to much popcorn' said sonic who notices that Axel is eating popcorn 'well I eat when I'm nervous' said Axel. Just then somebody knocks at the door, sonic gets up to answer it, it's charmy 'hi I'm here for the bounty' said charmy 'hold on a sec' sonic shuts the door for a minute 'who that?' it charmy he's here for the bounty' 'oh okay' Axel grabs a roll a paper towels and walks to the door and opens it 'hey charmy you're here for the bounty' said Axel 'sure am' Said Charmy 'okay here you go, here's the bounty' said Axel who hands charmy the bounty (the paper towel) 'it the quicker picker upper' Said Axel 'well that was easy' said sonic (knocking on the door) 'now what' said Axel, he's opens the door and see charmy again 'no this is not it' said charmy who was about to sting them but Axel close the door without thinking 'man by the end of the day I'll gain 10 pounds' said Axel 'yo lets go out I need some fresh air' said sonic ,they walk out the door and charmy gets hit by it, now outside 'you know I don't get it why would Amy want to put a bounty on us I mean what did we do' Said Axel ' well whatever happens she'll be on the losing end' said sonic 'yep there's no doubt she lose again and this bounty is gonna be worth it' said Axel 'what do you mean?' 'Well if Amy has that 10 grand with her we can just take it from' 'how?' 'tonight we go her house we sneak in and find that cash' 'yea that a good plan but one problem THE FUCKING WHOLE CITY IS AFTER US' said Sonic 'so we just hide and wait' 'but everyone knows where we go they'll look everywhere, coffee shop, green hills, your house my house, tails workshop, even mobius' 'no that would be Tails & Knuckles not anyone else, but there is one place that no one will find us' 'where's that' 'Tidal Tempest' (From Sonic CD) 'oh yeah shit I forgot nobody knows about that place that will be perfect' come on let go before they get us' so now Axel & Sonic head to green hills from there they go to there secret place Tidal Tempest 'I haven't been here in like months' yeah I know what you mean, now let's kick back and get a few hours of nap' 'sounds good to me' meanwhile back at the city 'They must be around here somewhere' said Amy ''well then let go check where they would be' said Rouge, both Amy & Rouge check Axel & Sonic's hideouts but no success 'we better call the others and let them know, Shadow as well' said Amy 'good idea' Said Rouge. Meanwhile back at tempest 'dude we need to figure something out' like what?' 'like how the hell are we gonna beat Amy and collect that money for ourselves' you have your cell?' yea' 'call Tails he can help' 'okay it our only chance' (calling tails)

'Hello?'

'Tails It Axel'

'Axel the whole city is after you and sonic'

'Yeah I know because of that bitch Amy'

I'm sorry you got yourself in this'

'Don't worry Tails we are sure to get out of this no problem'

Anywhere I think the girls are gonna recruit the others'

Whatever you do Tails don't let Amy or Rouge get to you'

'I'm not afraid of them'

'Good, now listen we need some stuff so can you bring like drinks and food'

Where are you guys'

'We can't tell you where exact it a secret but it near Green Hills'

Okay I'll fly down there with the stuff in 10 minutes'

Okay T but make sure no one is following you'

That gonna be tricky but I can handle it'

Okay see you soon'

So now Tails packs a bag full of snacks and drinks and head out the door before he can get in the tornado he see Amy & Rouge heading toward the shop 'oh shit just my luck, I better get out of here now' said Tails, without thinking he places the bag in the back seat of the plane, buckles up and flies off. As he reaches his destination Tails get off his plane and walks around just then he heard a voice 'Tails over here' said Axel, tails ran over to where Axel was 'Here the stuff you been asking me for' said Tails 'Good job Tails we knew we could count on you, now you must leave, I know you said your not afraid of Amy & Rouge but Rouge will do anything for money even if that mean going thought you, so you better stand clear from them' said Axel 'will you guys be okay?' said Tails 'yeah we should be fine, thanks for the stuff you better get going now don't let Amy or Rouge find us okay?' said Axel 'you got my word' said Tails, after that Tails got into his plane and left, Axel return to Tidal Tempest where Sonic is waiting for him, 'did you get the stuff' said Sonic, 'yeah everything we need, said Axel 'hey what if we have a problem and we need to contact someone for help, and we can't call Tails, because of Amy or Rouge Shadow, Knuckles or even Blaze!' said Sonic 'who do we know either then those guys that we can trust?' Said Axel 'wait a minute I know one person that can help us' Said Sonic 'Who?' said Axel 'I'll give you a hint we helped "her" so many times and you have a small crush on her' Said Sonic 'I do, who?' Said Axel 'ORCHID' Said Sonic 'oh sonic NO we can't ask her' Said Axel 'Why not?' Said Sonic 'because we are being hunting by the whole city and If I see her there no telling what she'll do to me!' said Axel 'what hug you and kiss you' said Sonic 'she'll kill me for the cash Sonic' said Axel 'oh right, $50 says you gonna be loved by Orchid' said Sonic, after having a little fun with Axel they both agree to see Orchid for help, they get out of tidal tempest unseen and return to the city, 'Orchid lives a few blocks down' said Sonic 'any clue on how we are getting in?' said Axel 'we'll buzz her at the entrance' said Sonic 'okay but you talk to her' said Axel 'Fine but your going up there not me and remember the bet' said Sonic 'this is gonna be the easiest $50 I have ever made, but you better keep an eye out we can't be seen by anybody' said Axel 'Got it' said Sonic, so the two made it to Orchid's building they open the door and walk to the intercom they type the numbers to talk to Orchid, 'Sonic GET OVER HERE' said Axel (imitated Scorpion) 'easy there Scorpion' said Sonic so Sonic come to the intercom and waits for Orchid to answer 

O 'Hello?'

S Uh Orchid this is uh Axel

O 'AXEL oh my god it has been ages how have you been I missed you'

S 'uh I been good

AX (you had to say it was me, you cheeky bastard)

O Come on up I'll buzz you in

S okay then see you up there

The door unlocks, Sonic & Axel open it and walk inside now they are in front of the elevator Sonic was about to push the button but Axel Stopped him 'what are you doing?' asked sonic 'We can't take the elevator people might be coming down and they might see us' replied Axel 'Don't tell we gotta take the stairs' said sonic 'you can stay here and get caught by a mob of people I'm going up to see Orchid' Said Axel, Sonic decided to take the stairs with Axel, 'Orchid on the 15th floor' Said Axel 'WHAT!!" Shouted Sonic 'Shut up you wanna let people know you're here' Said Axel 'My Bad Dogg is just that this is all Amy's fault she the one that started all this shit' said Sonic 'it's alright dogg we'll get thought this don't worry cause I got an idea' said Axel 'what's that?' Said Sonic 'if we can get Orchid to help us we can take that 10 grand for ourselves' said Axel 'I like it a lot, but don't leave out Orchid she want some as well' Said Sonic 'yeah I know dude we can't leave her empty handed' said Axel, as they kept talking they reach the 15th floor 'Sonic listen you should go up to the way top and wait there for me! Said Axel 'Why?' Asked Sonic 'you say I had to talk to Orchid while you keep an eye out so head to the top and don't get caught' Said Axel 'how will I know if your coming back' asked Sonic 'I shout out Assman' said Axel 'good enough, hey good luck and remember one thing she on our side not Amy's okay, and if she get lovey dovey with you, you own me $50 on the nose' Said Sonic with a smirk ' ha, ha, ha this guy, okay see ya be careful' said Axel So Axel enters the 15th floor and sonic heads all the way to the top of the stairs, as Axel walks to Orchid's door he knocks firmly and awaits her to open the door 'oh god I'm so nervous what do I say to her' said Axel the door opens and before Axel said anything he was embraced by a tight hug by Orchid 'Oh Axel is been so long how you been' Said a happy Orchid 'I'm good how bout yourself?' Asked Axel 'I doing great now that you're here' replied Orchid, Orchid invited Axel inside her apartment he's sits on the couch Orchid sits right beside him 'I heard the news bout you and Sonic, I'm so sorry' said Orchid 'you know?' Said Axel 'yeah I wanted to help you two out so I called your house but you didn't answer' said Orchid 'I know because everybody knows where we live so we went to green hills just to hide and then I taught of you' said Axel 'where is Sonic now?' asked Orchid 'he's at the top of the staircase. He keeping an eye out for anyone coming toward here I could get him but I don't wanna be seen!' said Axel 'so it's just you then? Asked Orchid 'yeah, is that a problem? 'Asked Axel. Orchid just grinned and smiled she got up and lock the door then shut the curtain, and turned to Axel 'not at all' Said Orchid Axel was a little confused of what Orchid was doing then it all started to click in his head 'uh Orchid what are you doing?' asked Axel 'your not going anywhere, your mine!'

Axel looking at his watch and says 'wow look at the time I guess I better be going' said Axel, Axel tried to unlock the door then we was grabbed and thrown on the couch by Orchid who was on top of him 'ever since the day we met I always wanted you now I have you as last' said Orchid 'Orchid wait stop this instant, what are you doing?' said Axel 'what I'm just kidding around, I guess you're a good boy then, said Orchid 'what, you mean you weren't gonna…' no I just wanna to test you and I guess you pass but don't think your out of the woods yet you're still mine ;) said Orchid, a sigh of relief came from Axel now he can get down to serious stuff 'okay Orchid we need your help, me and Sonic must get our names clear otherwise were dead and who ever catches us dead or alive they get the cash' said Axel 'how much are we talking about?' asked Orchid '10 grand' said Axel 'so who the one that's got the cash?' asked Orchid 'you remember Amy Rose do you?' Asked Axel 'yeah I don't like her that much she a stupid girl I tell you' said Orchid 'it all because she want Sonic to her self she selfish and that why she issue the bounty' Said Axel 'I know sonic is the target but why also you?' asked Orchid 'because she knows me and Sonic hang out a lot and she'll do "Anything" to get Sonic even if it mean that she wants me out of the picture, so Orchid I ask you, Will you help us? Asked Axel 'Hmmm alright fine I'll help you guys but I want something in return' said Orchid 'you get half the money' said Axel 'and I want you for one night' said Orchid 'what but I... 'fine I won't help you let them catch you two and then your gonna wonder "if Orchid would of ever save us' said Orchid 'Okay, okay you got a deal,' said Axel 'I always get what I want and after when we clears your names, your all mine ;)' said Orchid 'let's get to work said Axel. Axel leaves Orchid apartment along with her, she locks the door and follows Axel who heads back to the staircase at the stairwell Axel shout 'ASSMAN' 'why are you yelling' asked Orchid 'because Sonic is hiding high up the stairwell I told him I would say that when I done' said Axel Sonic came bolting down the stairs right in front of Axel & Orchid, 'bout time what took so long' asked sonic 'don't ask, anyway Orchid gonna help us' said Axel 'oh right….How?' asked Sonic 'find Amy and kill her' Said Axel 'REALLY CAN I DO IT?' asked Sonic 'I'm just joking jeez you'll do anything to get rid of her, what we need to do is go to her house find the cash and walk away without getting caught, said Axel 'but what if she has the cash?' said Orchid 'if she has it we'll wait for her at her house and then we take the money from her, so now let's go to Amy house, I can't believe I just said that' said Sonic so now the trio head outside and head to Amy's building, 'alright listen up Amy apartment is on the 5th floor, that right Sonic I said 5th so we don't have to walk up the stairs that much let's go' said Axel, they enter the building unseen again but now they have a huge problem 'how the hell are we getting inside?' said Sonic 'oops I didn't think of that, damn' just then somebody walks out the door 'I got an idea!' Said Orchid, she stood in front of the man and unzipped her top and flashed her "guns" and the guy fainted to the ground, Orchid reaches into his pocket and pull out a key she uses that key to open the door for her Axel & Sonic and throw the key back into the guy's pocket 'shall we' said Orchid 'that was…I love you.' Said Axel '$50 please!' said Sonic 'not now Sonic we gotta find the cash first, come on you two we gotta head to the 5th floor' said Axel they take the stairs and reach the 5th and Amy's apartment, 'okay we need to get inside but how do we get in' asked Orchid 'I knew this day would come so there's a key on top of her door I put that there for Axel just in case Amy captured me and he could use the key and save me' said Sonic 'and how many times have you save him' asked Orchid 'I think about uh 18 times' replied Axel 'Whoa that's too much anyway let's get back to work' Said Orchid. Then get the key and open the door very slowly not to make a noise, 'hello?' said Axel 'dude I don't think she here' said sonic 'alright let's find the cash, Orchid keep an eye out if Amy comes says "emeralds" okay?' Said Axel 'got it' said Orchid. Now Sonic & Axel go to various parts of Amy's house to find the 10 grand they open drawer after drawer they look under Amy's bed, in her closet everywhere they look but they didn't find the money. 'Fuck I guess she has it then' said Sonic 'EMERALDS' said Orchid 'Oh shit she here guys quick we gotta hide' Said Axel

They all run to Amy's bedroom and hide in the closet (all together) 'couldn't you two hide somewhere else?' asked sonic 'fuck that the closet's always the best' Said Axel 'we can make out Axel' said Orchid 'not now Orchid. Shh'. Said Axel. Amy opens the door and walks in her house, along with Rouge 'Man it was tough today you should of seen the people out there looking for them' said Amy 'Amy this is kind of stupid call off the bounty, Said Rouge 'but what about Sonic?' Asked Amy 'you can get him another time think about it if somebody caught Sonic for 10 grand and brought him to you what would you do to him?' asked Rouge 'I would make out and make him MINE!! 'Said Amy

In the closet

Sonic: that Bitch is gonna die

Axel: hold your horses Sonic

Orchid: I know you don't like her so why not talk to her

Sonic: she doesn't care what I think or say, all she cares about is having her way with me.

Orchid: how long has Amy been chasing you?

Sonic: bout 5 years!

Orchid: wow I feel so sorry for you

Sonic: thanks, but one day it will all end

Axel: guys looks

They peek out of the closet to see Amy putting a silver briefcase on her bed, 'what if no one catches Sonic?' asked Amy 'Don't get your hopes up soon someone will catch him and Axel' said Rouge 'I'm gonna take a shower help yourself to a sandwich or something' said Amy 'Thanks' said Rouge Amy walks into the bathroom and Rouge goes into the kitchen, Sonic, Axel & Orchid get out of the closet, 'bout time' said Sonic 'let's take that case and get out of here' said Axel 'how we getting out?' asked Orchid 'fuck there always a problem, we can't go out the window it's a five story drop down so we have to use the main door to escape come on let go quietly' said Axel they walk slowly to the door without alerting Rouge, just then Rouge gets up from where she sitting and walking to the bathroom (the other one) and shuts the door the Trio unhide and runs for the door they unlock it and close it fast and bolted for the stairway, rouge got out of the washroom cause she heard something, she notice that the door is unlocked. Hmm that weird I taught she locked it' said Rouge who locks the door. Meanwhile in the stairwell 'yeah were rich mother fucka yeah' said Sonic WOOO what you gonna do when the brothers come running down on YOU!! Said Axel 'yeah that's what I'm talking bout yeah' Said Orchid 'yo let's go' said Sonic 'where?' asked Axel 'we can go back to my place' said Orchid 'good idea but no funny stuff' said Axel 'who me' said Orchid. So now the trio head back to Orchid's place with the case 'alright let see what's inside this thing' said Axel, they open the case and low and behold 'DAMN' said all three of them, what they saw was what they expected, '10 fucking grand, were rich yeah' said Sonic 'how do we split it?' asked Orchid '3 ways, 3 grand a piece, said Axel 'what about the 1 grand?' asked sonic 'we'll use that to escape the city for a while' said Axel 'to where' asked Orchid 'we should go on a cruise just the 3 of us' said Axel 'yeah I liked that' said sonic 'me too anywhere with Axel is alright with me' said Orchid 'fine then it's settled were going on a cruise' said Axel. Sonic & Axel departed from Orchid's home they will keep in touch with her, now they set out to get back home. 'This is gonna be hard I tell you, said Sonic 'why you say that' asked Axel 'because I know by now Amy is pissed, she tearing her whole house to fine the cash' said Sonic 'oh shit look ahead' said Axel they look ahead to see, there friends standing in there way 'well well you two are in deep shit now' said Shadow 'Amy found out you took the cash' said Knuckles 'what how did she.' 'when you left her apartment she couldn't find the case she looked everywhere, they Rouge was outside the balcony and believe it or not she saw you two with a girl who so sexy by the way, leave the building with the case in hand' said Knuckles 'Hey who was that girl?' asked Blaze 'she an old friend of ours that all, now if you excuse us' said Axel 'you got $10,000 in your hand and your walking away from us, that not cool, you got two choices split the cash with us or we tell Amy where you guys are now.' Said Shadow 'hold on give us a second' said Sonic, Sonic and Axel move away from the others to talk 'what are we gonna do' said Axel 'I not sharing my half fuck that' said Sonic 'we got no other choice we can face death right If we make the wrong decision, unless,' said Axel 'unless what?' said Sonic 'me you and Orchid are planning a cruise right?' said Axel 'yeah are you saying that we bring them with us?' asked Sonic 'Yes' said Axel 'okay it worth a shot let's do it' said Sonic. They both come back to the others and say 'alright we made a choice, we not giving you the cash.' Said Sonic 'WHAT?' said Shadow 'instead we'll take you guys on a cruise with us' said Axel 'a cruise Shady that sounds so romantic, let's do it' said Blaze who was holding Shadow's arm 'okay I'm down with that' said shadow 'same here' said Knuckles 'I am too' said Tails 'great were all going on a cruise' said Axel. 'But you gotta give us some of that cash, deal?' said Shadow 'fine you get 500 a piece' said sonic 'deal' said knuckles

'I gotta head home to get my stuff as well the two chaos emeralds I have, I hope Rouge didn't take them, okay listen up we leave for the cruise tomorrow so get your stuff ready and meet us at the marina at 2pm got it?' said Axel they all agree to meet at the marina, they all head into different directions. As Axel reach his pad he notice that a couple of stuff have been moved around so he inspects the area they seems to be nothing, until someone come from behind and kicks him in the head he was out, (oh no) 'you should of watch your back' said an unknown voice the person took Axel away from his pad to this person's house who ever this is must have the chaos emeralds, Axel is tied up and slowing awakes to see who got him 'uh….. Oh god my head what the fuck happen, where am I?' said Axel who notice he tied up 'you can't escape' 'who said that? Asked Axel, the one who said that walks towards him and he can't believe who it is 'ROUGE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UNTIE ME NOW' shouted Axel 'nah I don't think so this way I can have you all to my self' said Rouge 'you know do you?' asked Axel 'oh yeah and Amy is Pissed off right now she is determined to find Sonic but I'm surprised I found you, maybe I could help her maybe I could tell her I have you, now what do I do' said Rouge 'Rouge please don't let Amy get me or Sonic she an nut damn it I won't let her get away with all this crime. Said Axel 'so you wanna fight Amy don't you?' 'doesn't everyone?' asked Axel, Rouge sighed and said 'if I let you go, what will you do for me?' she asked 'come to the marina tomorrow pack a bag and join me and the others on a cruise' said Axel, ' a cruise that sound fun okay I'll let you go for now but I will see you on the cruise, and don't try to hide when I'm on it okay?' said Rouge 'fine you got a deal' Said Axel. So Rouge cuts Axel free but before he left he asked Rouge 'did you take my emeralds' Asked Axel 'no I couldn't find them' said a disappointed rouge, as soon as Axel left her place he raised he fist in the air 'she doesn't have the Emeralds now I just gotta finish off Amy and were done.' said Axel as he walks back to his pad before running from a couple of hunters, he fought them off, then he made his way home,

'Ah home at last I better go check to see if the emeralds are still there' said Axel who check the hiding spot of the emeralds, the emeralds are still in it place, 'I guess she wasn't lying,' said Axel. He packs a bag for a cruise then heads out to Sonic's pad

'hey you ready for tomorrow?' asked Axel 'yeah I'm all set, are you okay you look uneven' said Sonic 'uh Sonic I think we might have a problem' said Axel 'what kind of a problem' asked Sonic 'well don't hate but Rouge capture me' said Axel 'what, then why are you here?' asked Sonic 'I made a deal with her, she let me go in return she comes with us on the cruise' said Axel 'well I'm saying nothing as least its not Amy

so it everyone except Amy then?' said Sonic 'yeah that pretty much it' said Axel 'okay that's fine with me, but it's gonna suck for you though' said sonic 'what do you mean?' asked Axel 'you invited rouge, but remember one thing, Orchid is on the ship as well, and both of them will kill you, well not really though but your stuck with them' said Sonic 'oh fuck what have I done?' said Axel 'your fulfilling your destiny Anakin' said Sonic.

The next day (cruise day)

'Alright let get this show on the road its cruise time let's go Sonic everyone is waiting for us' said Axel., they both meet up with the others at the marina including orchid and rouge, 'this is gonna be bad for me' said Axel 'chill out dude it will be alright, hey wait a minute where Tails' asked Sonic, sonic asks the others where Tails is but they haven't seen him, just then somebody shout 'looking for your buddy' sonic turns around and Amy holding Tails by the arm, 'I'm sorry guys I swear I never said anything' said Tails, Axel turn to Rouge and she said 'I said nothing I don't know how she found out' now Axel turns to Amy 'let him go Amy you lost, I got the cash you got nothing its over' said Axel 'it not over until Sonic is MINE' said Amy 'you know what I had enough I need to finish this now' said Sonic, sonic steps in front of the gang as they watch Sonic in what he's doing (what is he doing?) 'Amy for 5 years I been thought hell because of you and there no way I'm will say "I do" to you' said Sonic 'if he's not saying I do to her then who is he saying to' said Shadow 'don't know but I know who might be saying I do to me' said blaze 'maybe, we'll see' said Shadow, Sonic was set to fight Amy, 'if you beat me I'm yours but if I beat you will leave me alone, deal?' said Sonic 'hmm, hmm, hmm

fine by me your gonna be mine soon' said Amy, and so the battle begins Sonic giving everything he's got, as well as Amy 'your going down Sonic' Your gonna have to kill me to beat me, as the battle continues Sonic find himself on the losing end 'but how could she…' little does he know Amy is equipped with a chaos emerald, after 15 minutes of fighting, one final blow and it's done Sonic drops to the ground 'No!!!' shouted Axel 'You killed him' the gang circled around Sonic's body as they see their Hedgehog friend bloodied and battered 'is he dead, asked Tails 'he's gone, Amy you killed him…' 'I didn't mean to it was an accident' said a frighten Amy 'no it wasn't an accident YOU MURDERER, YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND' screamed Axel. Amy ran away from the gang as fast as she could, 'is she gone?' asked Axel 'yeah she's gone, Said Shadow 'okay Sonic you can wake up now' it was a trick Sonic awoke from his 'death' 'man Amy hits hard, she had a Chaos Emerald I thought I was really doomed' Said Sonic who got up, 'come on everybody let's go cruising' said Axel as all of them get on the ship and set sail to the open sea they all walk around the ship while Axel was thinking 'how the hell am I gonna get thought this?' said Axel who doesn't notice that Rouge & Orchid were standing behind him as he turns around he says' oh uh….didn't know you two were there' said Axel, they look at each other then look at Axel and smile 'the real fun is about to begin said both girls 'I knew this was gonna happen AND I DON'T CARE SONIC WE'RE FREE THE BOUNTY IS OVER THE MONEY IS OURS' Shouted a happy Axel 'YEAH YOU GOT THAT RIGHT WE'RE RICH BABY YEA' Shouted Sonic. Everybody enjoyed the cruise including Sonic & Axel, even Axel who is playing around with Rouge & Orchid.

The next day Amy made a public broadcast to say that the bounty on Axel & Sonic is over, Axel is at home with Orchid & Rouge, happy with his half of the cash, and Sonic well he's got another problem 'oh god help me I taught the bounty was finish but she still chasing me' said Sonic 'the bounty is over but I'll keep chasing you until the end of time my Sonic' said a happy Amy.

THE END

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Blaze and Shadow all belong To Sega

Orchid (Killer Instinct) belongs to Rare

Axel is the author

It took me a long time to finish but I did it! please read and review

See ya later ;)


End file.
